User talk:ScarlethX
Nevermind... And why did you uploaded another photo of Flora's lovix? If you see "Lovix" page, that picture already exists! Please do not repeat this! - 09:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it wasn't your fault. Sorry...:( Why was your sister using your account? Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! 13:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! 13:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I have to go. It is 10:00 PM here in Malaysia. I have to sleep. Bye!! Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! 13:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... the thing is, I don't live in the United States. I live in the Philippines. And here also... And OMG, it's hot but supposed to be the rainy season otherwise known here as "tag-ulan". ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Very fun :D! You can know more about my country here. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Scarleth :D! Time here is 10:27 a.m. BTW, do you have a sister in here? Just curious. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) So, they're your real life sisters? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. You should ask your sister, Bloom Forever, to stop copying other people's photos. And uploading unnecessary files. I have so much to delete @@! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) See you tomorrow then :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bloom Forever :D! Have you read my warning above this message? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Make sure you don't do that again. Badges aren't made for making you a star, but it is made for you to have fun. So, how was your day? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) If you want to change anything, go to Template:ScarlethX sig. If you don't know how, ask me. Do you want to set it as your daily signature? If yes, go to , and then go to the section Signature, delete all the content of the white box, and then type: Finally, go to the bottom of the page and click "Save". Enjoy :D !}} What is it about? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Scarleth, is this another copycat wiki? I think I'll join... :/. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay sure :) It is 11:30 AM here. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Bye... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 03:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Talk:Hi ScalethX Hi Scarleth :D! I'm fine. Just watching a new show in Nick, Mia and Me! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you change the password so that she can't get in. And it looks like we're the same... My life's miserable because of RoseXinh. She thinks that everything I say isn't the truth. But it's a good thing she's out of my mind. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) How 'bout if you log out she won't get in. Or you could just tell her not to go on your account. And I think using other people's accounts are prohibited. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget to log out on your account. That'll keep your sister from logging into your account. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 12:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm Good u Chat Me On Fab Wiki StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 13:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanx I would love to but I think I would be of no use on that wiki because that wiki's main focus is of episodes and I don't know anything about the episodes (I would have watched the episodes of winx on you tube too but my parents have totally baned videos for me) http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC)